Thor
Thor is the Thunderer, son of Odin, one of the last remaining old gods. He is sometimes known also as Perun. Description The Thunder God is a tall, powerfully built man with vibrant gold hair and a great golden beard. He wears heavy armor and a winged helmet, and is almost always seen wielding his divine hammer, Mjolnir. While other gods sometimes choose to manifest in different forms, Thor is much too honest for disguises, and always appears this way. History Thor is the son of the gods Odin and Frigga. He was raised in the divine halls of Valhalla, and when he came of age was gifted two divine weapons, a hammer named Mjolnir and an axe named Jarnbjorn. The young god gained early fame in the War of the Gods, laying low many foes in the service of his father. Later, in his still youthful and more wild years, Thor battled many of the mightiest giants across Jotunheim, and is said to even have battled the mighty wyrm Nidhogg across the roots of the Yggdrasil itself, losing his great axe in the process. After the Twilight of the Gods Thor was one of the few deities remaining, and rose as the primary divine defender of justice. Due to the loss of so many of his peers he became more serious and did not venture out into worlds to personally fight his enemies as much. Powers Thor's mighty hammer Mjolnir can supposedly kill anything he strikes with it. Even without Mjolnir his godly strength is on the same level or even above that of giants. In his capacity as a god Thor can set his blessings upon his worshippers, giving them courage, strength, and the power of lightning. He also possesses the proper ability to confer the title of Saint upon a mortal deserving of the power. Worshippers Thor is prayed to by most of the people of the North, and is held as an ideal for all of them to aspire to. Other typical worshippers of the Thunder God include good human and dwarven warriors and the occassional magic user with a family background worshipping Thor. These mages tend toward lightning magic. Thor's worship is found on the planes of Midgard and Jotunheim, and they worship him as Perun on Mir. Priests to Thor or Perun are strong, well-muscled men who often act more like story-tellers than preachers. Servants Thor is wed to the Valkyrie Brunnhildr, and she acts as one of his Choosers, bringing worthy warriors to the halls of Valhalla. Many other angels, Valkyries especially, also serve Thor. Despite his wild reputation as a warrior, a small faction of Archons serve Thor, due to his sense of justice. Enemies Almost all demons are enemies of Thor, and he is said to have even been an enemy of their creator in the ancient past. This legend is related to his notable hatred of dragons and serpents, including the Nidhogg and the Nahkranoth. While not actively enemies, Thor has a poor relationship with many of the more subtle gods. Many legends tell of Thor being a foe to Giants of all sorts. Category:Gods